Destiny : A Tale From The Stars
by CeriseUnderwood1996
Summary: After the war with the Alvarez Empire and Aconologia, Fairytail and the kingdom of Fiore moves on and lives in a time of peace. Now they are ready to start a new adventure with new friends and surprises. Team Natsu on returning after completing the 100 year quest meets someone new who brings with her brand new challenges for Fairytail to face and conquer.
1. Chapter 1 : Fateful Meetings

**Hey everyone. This is my very first fanfiction. And hopefully it will be a good one. My favorite characters in fairytail are Lucy, Laxus and Natsu. But for this story I decided to go with my own character. The setting of the story is after the manga ends, which means my story starts at the end of the manga. This way there are no conflicts with the original timeline and I will not have to worry about getting anything wrong. Though I am posting my first chapter on a Friday, I will be updating the story on every Saturday. And hopefully I will be able to keep it up. I do need a bit of help from you readers because I only have a few pairings between characters ready. So, I will need opinions on who to pair with whom. The one pair I have decided is Laxus x OC and Gray x Juvia. I still need pairings for Lucy, Natsu, Mira, Cana etc. I hope I will be able to write the way I want. Fingers crossed and here we go.**

 **I also want to add that I do not own Fairytail. Its sole ownership rights rest with Hiro Mashima.**

Destiny: A tale from the stars.

Chapter 1: Fateful Meetings

Year X793

After the defeat of the black wizard Zeref and the apocalypse dragon Aconologia, nearly a year ago, Fiore was finally in a time of peace. During this time the mage guild Fairytail managed to rebuild their guild hall again and life had started to become normal. Or as normal as it gets for a Fairytail wizard. Lucy managed to publish her novel 'Iris's Adventure' and bagged the new author's award for it. The guild had a blast at the award party, but no surprise there, Fairytail party's like no tomorrow. Everyone has started to settle down and enjoy the peace brought about by the end of past evil. Everyone except the group of Fairytail mages who are about to emabark on their latest adventure. Team Natsu had finally gotten approval from master Makarov to go on the 100-year quest. So it's a brand new quest for them as life continues…..

6 months later in a village on the outskirts of fiore

Lucy POV

It's finally over. Team Natsu finally managed to complete the 100-year quest. To think that we managed to finish what even Gildarts couldn't do, that too in less than a quarter of time he was gone for. But then I guess the fact that Aconologia no longer exists is a bonus for us. It was an exhilarating experience and one that I will never forget either. I miss being at home in Fairytail. It's been two years since we left for the quest. Hmmmmm feels like I am forgetting something. Hmmmmm I wonder what it is.

"Lucy san how many days do we need to rent the rooms?" I hear Wendy ask me. Damn it, I should stop dreaming and pay attention. We are in a small village called 'Ville Stellaire' on the outskirts of Fiore. There is apparently some sort of festival celebrating the stars. That's why I wanted to come here. "Lucy san?" Shit Lucy focus. "Sorry Wendy, I got lost in my thoughts. The festival is for one week. So, 7 days should be enough." I hand over enough money for the room to the receptionist and get our keys. I head back to where the rest of the team is and give the boys their key. Two rooms should be enough. Ugh hopefully the boys won't destroy the hotel while we are here. Going the 100-year quest one would expect that we would manage to gain the reward with minimum destruction. But again, we managed to lose nearly 75% of the reward on compensation again. Honestly, I am kidding myself if I think we will get the complete reward in a team mission. "Hey guys, I am heading out to town to check out the magic shops and the festival booths. Anyone wanna come with?" "I think I will go visit the abkery I saw earlier. It was rumored to have exceptional cakes." Says Erza. "We would love to come with you Lucy san." Says Wendy with Carla agreeing with her. "What about you boys?" I ask Natsu, Happy and Gray. "Awwww you guys go look around I am gonna go get some food. I could eat a dragon. Come on Happy let's go fill our tummies." Says Natsu. "Aye sir." And Happy flies off with Natsu to go eat. Hopefully there will be food remaining for the people here. "I am gonna sleep for some time. I am really tired. Let Flame brain go pig out." Says Gray. _An hour later….._ "Hey guys do you hear that?" I ask Wendy and Carla. "Yes Lucy san. That is a beautiful melody. I think it's coming from that direction." Wendy points towards a crowd gathered in front of us. "I wonder whats going on? Let's go check it out." "We're coming Lucy san." We manage to push through the crowd to reach in front of a stage. A girl who looks to be around 22 is performing there. It was her singing that we had heard earlier. She has midnight black hair and a melodious voice. She seems to be performing for the festival. We enjoy the show and wait until the crowd departs to approach her. "Hi there. My name is Lucy. That was an amazing performance. What's your name?" I ask the girl.

 **OC POV**

I had just finished my performance, and was collecting the earnings for today. A total of 1400 jewels. Dammit I need a hell of a lot more if I have any hopes of saving the orphanage from that vile man. And I still haven't decided which guild. I am getting my stuff together when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hi there. My name is Lucy. That was an amazing performance. What's your name?"

I turn around and I see a blonde girl with warm eyes standing there with and blue haired child and a white cat.

"Ummm my name is Robelia. But you can call me Ruby. And thank you. I hope you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? I absolutely loved it. You have an amazing voice." The girl called lucy says.

"Thank you. I haven't seen you around in these parts. Are you visiting the village for the festival?" I ask her.

"Yes. Lucy san wanted to visit the star festival and we came with her. My name is Wendy and this is my exceed Carla." says the blue haired girl.

"Hello Wendy, Carla, welcome to Ville Stellaire. The festival of the stars is quite famous. Do you want to come with me, I can show you the highlights of the festival." I say.

"Sure, we would love to. But later you have to promise to come meet the rest of our friends." Lucy says and Wendy nods.

"Sure, let's go. I would be honored to meet your friends." I reply.

I go with Lucy and the others to meet the rest of their team. We decide to go back to the hotel and end up meeting a beautiful red headed girl on the way.

"Oh Lucy, Wendy, Carla, there you are. Are you going back to the hotel? Good, I will accompany you. Let's go." Says the girl as she starts to pull Lucy back to the hotel.

"Erza stop! Let go. We have a new friend with us. Why don't you meet her and let's all go to the hotel." Lucy says, distracting Erza and bringing her attention towards me.

"Oh I apologize I didn't see you. You may hit me in retribution." The Lucy called 'Erza' replies to me bowing deeply.

"Ummm it's okay, you don't have to apologize for anything. I don't really want to hit you either." I sweat drop. "My name is Ruby. I live in the village and am working at the orphanage. We set up performances during the festival. Which how I met Lucy here." Ruby says to Erza.

"Ruby, this is Erza Scarlet also known as Titania. She is part of our team. Let's go to the hotel talk and talk in peace. You have to tell us all about yourself and this beautiful festival." Lucy says pulling me towards their hotel.

 **Wendy POV**

We bring Ruby to the hotel room and decide to stay there till the evening when the fireworks start to go off. But when we get there, we find the hotel room in shambles because of the fight between Gray san and Natsu san. We duck and weave the stray ice shards and fire that randomly flies towards us and get to a safe corner of the room while Erza san moves to the center of the fight.

"What are you boys doing here ?!" She exclaims.

"Shut up! Don't interrupts us!" They shout and punch her down.

Oh dear, that will not end well for them. I am starting to pity Natsu san and Gray san again. They suddenly stop and turn to look down on Erza san and grow paler by the second at the sight of the dark aura surrounding Erza san.

"Hoh so wanna fight do you? Then allow me." Erza san says threateningly and knocks them out in one punch.

"Ummmm will they be alright?" Ruby asks nervously looking at the boys, whose souls are starting to leave their mouths, and in slight fear at Erza san.

"Oh this happens all the time please ignore them. They will on their feet in no time. By that time lets all talk and introduce ourselves to Ruby here. " Lucy san replies.

"That is a good idea Lucy, allow me to go first. I am Erza Scarlet, an S class mage of the Fairytail guild in magnolia. I use requip magic and have over 100 different armour and twice as much weapons. I am part of team Natsu. We were on our way back to the guild after completing a quest when we decide to stay for the festival."

"My turn. My name is Wendy Marvel. I use sky dragon slaying magic and I am also a mage of Fairytail and part of team Natsu. This is my exceed and partner Carla."

"Sky Dragon Slaying! Wow you must be crazy powerful. And you are very pretty too. You too Erza. You look powerful and beautiful" Ruby san exclaims. Causing both Erza san and me to start blushing.

"Honestly child you don't have to start blushing for every compliment you receive. Just thank the girl." Carla reprimands me.

"H-Hai! Thank you, Ruby san." I thank her.

"Oh dear, I was just stating the obivious. And please call me Ruby. Don't be so stiff my dear." She tells me. "Hai!" I respond.

"My name is Natsu Dragoneel and this is my partner Happy. I am the fire dragon slayer of Fairytail, the number one guild in all of Fiore. Come on, fight me. I am all fired up." Everyone sweat drops at what Natsu san says. "Aye sir" Happy says.

"Ignoring the flame brain, my name is Gray Fullbuster. I use ice make magic and is the ice devil slayer of Fairytail. Unlike the pyro here, after I joined the guild I never lose to the same opponent twice."

"Ummm Gray, where are your clothes?" Ruby asks.

"Oh shit. Now where did they go?" Gray exclaims as he goes hunting for his clothes.

"Don't worry about it Ruby. This is very normal. Just ignore it." Lucy sighs.

"Oh umm okay. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Robelia Cerise. But please call me Ruby. I may not look like it but I am a mage as well, a celestial mage actually. I am contracted to the planetary keys that I inherited through my family." Ruby says as she takes out her keys from a key pouch. Suddenly Lucy gasps and stares at Ruby's keys.

"W-Where did you get that key?" Lucy asks pointing to a key in Ruby's hands.

 **General POV**

Everyone looks down at Ruby's keys on hearing Lucy's question. They all stare at the bright golden key held by Ruby.

It was Aquarius's key and Ruby had found it.

 **Hey guys, so I finished my first chapter please read and review. I am also in need of a proof reader so if anyone is interested just tell me and we can move on from there. Thanks to everyone who is willing to read this. It may start out slow but please bear with me. Have a great weekend.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Journey To The Past - Part 1

**Hey everyone, I hope that you liked the start of the story. Do comment on anything that you think could possibly improve my writing. I welcome both positive and negative comments so that I can learn to improve. I also need help with how I should focus the relationship between my characters. At the moment, I have two different plot ideas for the story and therefore I need your input on how to proceed and which plot to take. The alternate plotline will be made into another story in the future. Unfortunately, no matter how much I want to, I will only be able to update on the weekends because of my internship and voluntary works. So please bear with me and I will do the best I can to update regularly.**

 **Please note that sentences between " " is used for speech and that within ' ' is used for the thoughts of the person.**

 **Looking forward to your opinions on the update and the story so far so please do comment. Thank you.**

 **Also, Fairytail and all its characters except for the OCs belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 ** _Destiny : A Tale From The Stars_**

 ** _Chapter 2 : A Journey To The Past-Part 1_**

 ** _Previously,_**

 _Team Natsu had finished the 100 year quest they set out on 6 months ago. They decided to visit a village on the outskirts of Fiore and take part in the Star Festival while they are there. During a stroll through the village, Lucy, Wendy and Carla come across a young woman called Ruby singing to the crowd. They quickly become friends and bring her back to the hotel Team Natsu is taying at. They all introduce each other and during introductions they learn that Ruby is actually a celestial mage. They stare in shock at her when she takes out her keys to show them, because she is holding the golden key of the zodiac Aquarius._

 **Ruby POV**

W-Where did you get that key?" Lucy asks me.

I look at her in confusion and answer, "What do you mean?". Looking around I see everyone has become quiet and is staring at my keys. This makes me even more confused so I ask them, "Why is everyone staring at me and my keys?"

"You have the key for the zodiac gate of Aquarius." Lucy states quietly.

"Huh?! Oh Aquarius's key? Yeah I found it a month ago. We had gone for a picnic with all kids at the orphanage to a nearby lake. The villagers call the lake, the lake of serenity and it is very closely related to the Star Festival we hold every year. Anyways, the children found the key in the lake and brought it me because they remembered that I had similar keys." I explain to them.

"Did you try to summon the crazy fish lady?" Happy asks me.

"Crazy fish lady? Oh you mean Aquarius! Yeah I did summon her once I got home. But after I did, she looked at me and she seemed sad about something. When I asked her about it all she said was that something happened with an old friend of hers and she was waiting to see them again. So in order to help her with her quest to find her old friend again we made an arrangement where she comes out whenever I need her or to hang out while I search for her friend." I explain.

"You are looking for her friend? But didn't you form a contract with her?" Lucy asks me in surprise.

"I did form a contract with her. But I set the terms of the contract so that the contract becomes null and void when I find her friend. I can sense that she wants to be with that person. I made her agree to it but she is being very stubborn and won't give me any clues as to what her friend is like or where to start looking for her." I pout.

"But, I won't give up. I gave her my word that I would find her friend. So at the moment I asked my other friends to look into it." I tell them, showing them my other keys, specifically the keys of Draco, Cetus and Hydra. They were my best friends and family since forever.

 **Lucy POV**

'She wants to find Aquarius's friend and reunite them despite knowing that when she does then she would lose Aquarius. Ruby is really sweet and kind to do that. A true celestial mage. I wish that there were more people like her. I still remember the kind of mages Everlue and José were, such evil people.'

"Ruby, I didn't introduce myself properly before. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am a celestial mage like you. I hold the keys of 9 of the 13 zodiac gold keys. It was a pleasure to meet you." I say.

"Oh my! You're a celestial mage too?! That's so cool." Ruby exclaims.

"By the way, Ruby what are your plans for tomorrow if I may ask?" Erza asks Ruby.

"Oh I have a performance set for tomorrow. I perform to raise money to help the orphanage. The festival is one of the best ways to do that because of all the people that come here for it. I must help. Its something that I must do." Ruby says. Somehow the way she says it makes me feel like there is more to it, but I don't ask.

"If you don't mind then why don't you guys come with me to the orphanage tomorrow. The children would love to meet more mages. And we can all go with the children to watch the fireworks that goes off everyday for the festival. I am sure that the children would love it if you'd come too." Ruby says.

I look at the team considering what Ruby just said. It seems like a good idea and I would love to get know more about Ruby as well.

"What do you say guys, wanna go visit the kids and hang out with them? We can show them cool stuff with our magic. Make ti like a show of sorts." I announce.

"That's a cool idea Luce. Lets do it." Nastu jumps up shouting.

"Yea let's do it. And the kids can see how neat magic is when used for helping everyone." Gray agrees.

"So we all agree to go to the orphanage and spend the days with the children there?" Ersa states.

"Good. Now Ruby do you want any assistance with your performance. All I need is some practice. In fact I can start now." Erza exclaims and she starts practicing her vocals.

"Ummmm Erza I am really sorry but we can't change the performance schedule. I am really sorry but wee can't bring you in. But you can come and watch us and perhaps help our cause to save the kids?" Ruby apologizes.

"Oh I see. Hmm it's a pity. Hmmm no matter we should all go and help the children save the orphanage." She says.

"Thank you everyone. But I must leave now, it's getting late." Ruby says getting up and moving to leave.

We send her off and decide to settle for the night.

 _The next day,_

 **General POV**

Team Natsu is going to meet up with Ruby and head off to see her performing. When they reach the stage they stand amazed by Ruby's singing voice. They start swaying with the crowds as she sings her last song for the day.

 _(All credits for the song goes to the writer and singer I have no rights)_

 _"Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here._

 _People always say  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear!_

 _Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey ... to the past._

 _Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!_

 _Arms will open wide.  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong._

 _Well, starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past._

 _Home, Love, Family._ _  
There was once a time  
I must have had them, too._

 _Home, Love, Family,  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you..._

 _One step at a time,  
One hope, then another,  
Who knows where this road may go._

 _Back to who I was,  
On to find my future.  
Things my heart still needs to know._

 _Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past._

 _And bring me home...  
At last!"_

Team Natsu waits for Ruby after the performance. They meet up after everything was settled for the day.

"That was amazing Ruby. I swear I haven't heard something so beautiful. You truly have a gift." Gray compliments Ruby on her performance.

"Oh Thank you Gray. Ummm clothes." Ruby blushes looking away.

"Now where did they go." Gray scrambles looking around.

"Why don't we go to meet the kids now?" Lucy intervenes and brings their attention back.

"Okay let's go." Ruby says leading the way towards the orphanage.

 _At the orphanage,_

"Hey there everyone, I've brought some friends to see you guys. Come on out and greet them." Ruby shouts in the entrance

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby" the screams of the children fill the halls and rooms as they come running.

"Look, look I a prize for my drawing." Shouts a girl with beautiful silver hair and green eyes.

"And I got a gold star at school for counting." A boy with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes tells Ruby hanging onto her legs.

"Lexter, Dina calm down. Everyone settle down and line up. We've got company. Now how do we greet visitors?" Ruby exclaims.

The children all line up and bow down politely. "Good Evening. Nice to meet you."

"Hey guys. These are mages from the mage guild Fairytail in Magnolia. Remember we saw them in the Sorcerer Weekly. They have come here to meet you and spend some time with you." Ruby explains to the children standing there.

"Wow it's team Natsu. They're so cool. They go wham and bam and then the bad guys go down." The kids start screaming and pulling them all inside and start to play with them.

Ruby brings them all inside and they all have fun displaying magic and reading. Lucy calls out Loke and Plue and the children play with them as well. Dina immediately becomes smitten with Plue and won't stop hugging him.

While everyone is having fun, Ruby goes outside to help the staff of the orphanage with the daily chores and prepare for the coming night in the festival. Suddenly, I carriage pulls up and a young man sets out. The man can be considered as a handsome and good-looking man if not for his cold calculating eyes and the harsh look in them.

"Ah Ruby just the person I was looking for." He says.

"Lord Lednton, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Ruby enquires.

"I am here to discuss the taking over off this rundown, useless building from you. I did offer a good idea to you the last time I saw you." He replies.

"And I must say again we are not going to let you have the orphanage. It is my home and I will not let you destroy the only thing I have left. This place and all these children will remain here. This is your property I agree, but we want to buy the land from you to maintain the orphanage. You are the one being unreasonable about it." Ruby starts to raise her voice in frustration.

"I would lower your voice and mind your tone if I were you. I told you I am willing to sell the property to you for a price but I must have the money by the end on the festival. If not, all of you are out." He replies.

"What does this man mean by that Ruby?" Someone asks from behind them. Ruby turns on sees Lucy standing there. She had heard the argument and came out to see what it was about.

"Nothing Lucy I can handle it." Ruby says and turns back to Lednton.

"We are not going to let you throw us out of our home. We will buy the land back from you." She tells him.

"Whatever, as long as you have the money ready by the end of the week you can stay. If not, well we shall have to now won't we. Maybe I can come to an arrangement Ms. Ru~by." He purrs.

Lednton turns and leaves and Ruby slumps to ground. "Oh what am I going to do now. I don't have time and we still need a lot of money." She groan in frustration.

"Ruby would you please explain to me what that man was talking about?" Lucy asks Ruby.

"Yeah sure. I owe you explanation. Why don't we go back in and call everyone together that way I can explain to everyone." Ruby replies and they go back inside the building.

 **Hey guys so this chapter 2. I honestly think that it's a bit rushed. And could use a lot of work but that's my opinion. Please do leave comments so that I can see where to take it from here. Also I was thinking of changing the pairing I had initially thought of. GrayxJuvia stays but instead of Laxus in a relationship with the OC I was thinking of more of a sibling relation between them. But I need your opinion on this so please do comment and let me know. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Journey To The Past - Part 2

**Hi there everyone, I just want to use this opportunity thank all the 200+ people who took the time to read my work so far. I also want to thank** ** _Daniyia87_** **and** ** _JenniJ_** **for following this fanfic as well as** ** _nelly1210_** **for favoriting it. And also a big thanks to** ** _Purplemara_** **for favoriting and following the story. Thank you so much guys for doing this. It really gave a sense of appreciation when I saw the that. So I seriously cannot thank you guys enough for that.**

 **I really want to apologize for not updating last week. But it has been a really bad week for me. Both at work and at home. Life is getting to be really depressing and coping is very difficult. At the moment my only relief is writing so please don't judge if my work becomes bad. I sincerely apologize for that.**

 **Okay so for the story what I have decided to do is actually to change the style a bit and only write in the general POV coz its really easier to do that. This is also a better way of writing the story for me.**

 **Anyways please read and review the fanfic. I can't wait to know what your opinion on this is.**

 ** _Destiny : A Tale From The Stars_**

 ** _Chapter 3 : A Journey To The Past - Part 2_**

 _Previously,_

 _Team Natsu meets up with Ruby and she explains a part of her past and how she got the key to Aquarius, learning how much she treasures her spirits and considers them as family, going so far as to fulfill their wishes as well. They all agree to meet up the next day and part ways for the night. The next day, Team Natsu go to the village center and watch Ruby perform. After the show, they go to the orphanage and play with the kids there. Meanwhile, Lord Lednton, owner of various property in the village comes for a visit. He reminds Ruby of the debt the orphanage owes to him and leaves. Lucy overhears a part of the conversation and asks for an explanation and Ruby leads her inside to explains to the whole team._

Ruby brings Lucy back inside and asks her to call the rest of the team in. She leads them to an office room to explain to them about what Lucy saw and heard.

"Lucy, that man is Lord Lednton, the wealthiest man around here. He owns half the land in the village and nearby areas. He funds some of the businesses here as well. He also owns the lands the orphanage is currently sitting on. His father the previous lord had lent the land to the orphanage to help the children. He loved children and would visit very often and spend a lot of time with them here. Unfortunately, that caused his son to feel replaced even though that was not the case. This resulted in the boy to hate the orphanage and all that it represented. So, when his father passed away, he started demanding that we either return the land to him and his family or we buy it from him at a price he asks."

"What price is he asking for the property?" Erza questions Ruby. "Right now he asked a total of 2 million jewels. But if we don't pay him by the end of the festival he is going to increase it to 5 million. So far, we only managed to raise 85,000 jewels. We need 1 million and 15,000 more to pay him off by the end of the week. Or all of us will be on the streets. And because we are at the border of Seven and Fiore the security here is screwed up. The children will end up captured and traded as slaves or worse. I can't let that happen to these children. They have already faced suffering despite their short lives so far. I won't let anything happen to these kids again. They are all the family I have left. I will do everything I can to protect them." Ruby replies.

"Anoo, I have wanting to ask. Sorry if I seem rude but, Ruby how did you come to be here? I feel like you are not from this village so how did you end up here?" Wendy asks in curiosity.

Wendy's question startles Ruby. She had never expected to be asked that. Thinking about it, it's been years since she had come here. Lost and orphaned, after escaping from the group of men. She had no recollection of who she was and what she was doing there. She doesn't really remember how she managed to escape from them either. One moment she had been crouching in the corner trying to get away from their wandering hands, touching her and making her increasingly uncomfortable and the next thing she knew was that she had managed to knock them out. The only thing she could remember was fear, pain and sorrow. Because of her high emotions, she had released a surge of pure magic energy that had knocked the men out cold. But the tragedy was that the pressure of the sure and the trauma from the whole experience had been too much for her young mind and thus she lost all memories of her past. In one swoop, she had lost everything that completed her identity and forced her on her knees. For all she knew she could have taken from somewhere after those people had slaughtered everyone and decided to satisfy themselves by using her to ease their 'ache'. At the time, she hadn't known what they were doing, just that they were making her uncomfortable, but now that she was older she understood what their intentions were. To use her body for their 'fun and pleasure'. It made her shudder to think about it. She didn't know whether they had survived being hit by the magical surge or not, but she hoped that they were dead. Pedophiles and rapists that they were deserved to die, perhaps in way far worse than they did. She felt like they got the easy way out.

Still it wasn't too bad, Ruby thought as she explained to the group in front of her. Like the old saying 'Every cloud has a silver lining', and she had found hers at the orphanage. She found herself a family in the staff and the kids at the orphanage all loved her. There had been families who came to see her and attempt to adopt her, but somehow her heart refused to let her go with them. So she stayed, and became the big sister of their little large family. Even though she had found a home here, she never stopped looking for who she was and never gave up on trying to remember what she had forgotten about her past. Right now the only clue she had were the spirits who she had with her since before she could remember and the vague idea of who those men were. But that was enough for her. As far as she was concerned, she only wanted to ask for help from her spirits, on the matter, when all leads had died out.

There was pin drop silence as Ruby finished her tale. Team Natsu looked at her in horror. Pale faced they could not hope to imagine the kind of fear and shock it must have caused a young child. True they all had their own traumas from childhood but for a moment they felt lucky to not have faced anything like the story they just heard. Wendy looks horrified and close to tears. She feels regret on asking the girl about her past. Looking at Ruby with glazed, tear filled eyes, "Ruby I am sorry for making you think about your pain. I didn't know that you had faced such a painful childhood. I apologize for bringing it up." Ruby looks up at her in surprise, "Why are you apologizing for being curious Wendy? Honestly, it's alright. The past is past, without it I wouldn't be where I am right now. I am thankful for everything till now. If I had a choice would I have wished it to not happen I would say yes, but even then a small part of me still feels glad that it happened because without that past I wouldn't be here." Ruby explains to Wendy.

Gray, Erza and Natsu looks at Ruby with a gleam in their eye. They can see her conviction and the passion she holds towards her beliefs. Sure what she just revealed to them made them feel sick and angry and disturbed, but the girl in front of them had gone through all hell and come out roaring. That was an admirable feat. Not many would have been able to do that. But this girl did. She reminded them of their own celestial mage in many ways. From her love for her spirits to her compassion to everyone, her determination to save and protect those she love and her resolve to solve all problems using her own strength without having to rely on others. These were all things they found similar between Lucy and Ruby.

"Hey Loopy, don't worry we can help ya out. After all, we're Fairytail. Why don't we do something about the situation. We can help raise more money as well." Natsu exclaims, jumping and punching the air in enthusiasm. "Yeah, flame brain has a great idea for once let's all help them out. That way we can help the kids and spend time at the festival in one go. It's a win-win situation for us." Grays nods. "Ummmm, my name is Ruby not Loopy. And thank you so much for your help. We really appreciate it but I am afraid we can't pay you for your services. We just can't afford to, what with the debt and taking care of the children. I am really sorry for that but we can't afford to hire you despite neding more help around." Ruby tell them.

"Nonsense, we want to help you with this. No payment required. It will be like social services. Mavis know we should do it with amount of destruction we cause during our missions. Hell we lost a good portion of our reward like that this time too. Just tell us how we can help and we can all work together and get things done and raise enough money at the same time. If we put our mind to it we can do anything." Lucy says to Ruby. She had been stunned at what the ebony haired mage had revealed about herself and had felt an urge to help her with this goal of hers. She could understand and had empathized with her need to protect the only home that the girl could remember. It reminded her of her decision to protect her guild and her choice during Tartarus. Her choice to save her family had been the result of the need to protect the home she had found in her family. Ruby's determination resonated with her own which is why she had insisted on helping despite knowing that at the end of it all these people couldn't afford to even ask for help. She could understand why Aquarius had chosen to contract with the girl. Ruby was very much like herself and could see the bright future the girl would lead.

"Well then in that case I ask for your help. Thank you for everything that you are doing for us. For now, let's go to eat lunch. After that you guys can come help out at the evening performance and then discuss the plans for tomorrow. That way we can all sit together and finalize the best possible idea that can help save us." Ruby stands and motions for the group to follow her as they go to enjoy lunch. They all go out front and have fun with the kids and end up having a blast at the long tables. As usual Gray and Natsu end up fighting and Erza pounds them to the floor. Wendy runs to heal them and Lucy just sihs and shakes her head thinking about how the actual kids around behave more like adults and the 'adults' in the group end up being kids. But every kid just giggles at the antics of the 'grownups' as they enjoy the afternoon.

 **Hey guys, so this update is seriously late but like I said it's been tough. I was struggling to get things under control and finally things are clearing up. I will do my best to update more regularly but to would be a great help if you guys could review and comment. That way I can improve my work to provide a great read. Thanks again for reading everyone. Take care.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
